


My one weakness

by GoalPostHead



Series: Fandot Creativity Night 14/02/15 [3]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalPostHead/pseuds/GoalPostHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fandot creativity night. The Train manager really likes cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My one weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 15 minutes, unedited. enjoy!

The manager cuddled into the Driver burying his nose into the other man's pyjamas, the Driver smiled and put his arm around the Manager. They fell asleep like that, it was only their first night living together the Driver never realized how much of a cuddler the Manager would be. This continued they both loved it even after arguments at work "This is really your one weakness" The Driver smiled down at him one night "You don't mind do you?" asked the Manager slightly panicked The Driver shook his head smiling making the Manager relax "Its my one weakness too" He told the other man and leaned down kissing his forehead.


End file.
